Rachael's Story
by Pemmasan
Summary: This story is about a girl whose brother was killed two years ago in a drunk driving accident. Please read and review my story!! Thank you!


Rachael's Story Written by Emma Stenberg  
  
As Rachael stepped out into the cold, crisp autumn day, the feeling hit her like a blow to the stomach. The feeling of emptiness and loss. She breathed it in, feeling the emotion, walking slowly and with every step tasting it, remembering what it was like...what it was like when he was alive. A tear slowly started to form in her right eye, but she quickly and forcefully wiped it away. I can't be thinking about this, she thought. Though as hard as she struggled to keep the thoughts away, they came back to haunt her everyday, like an on-going joke. Except this wasn't a joke. What seemed like yesterday, was, in reality, two years ago. Two years ago on October 13th, Rachael's sixteen-year-old brother, Marcus, was killed in a car accident. He and his group of friends went to a party that night and didn't leave until past one o'clock in the morning. The passenger, one of Marcus' friends, was very drunk. Marcus took the keys from him, and drove him home. The minute Marcus pulled out of his driveway, police say, his friend jumped in front of his car, which caused Marcus to swerve violently and hit a tree. His heart stopped beating before they arrived at Glanville County Hospital, where his injury was announced to be fatal, ending his life. Even two years later, Rachael couldn't accept the fact that Marcus was gone. Sometimes, she'd sit in her room, playing his favorite song and forcing herself to think he was away at college, that things were going to be okay. The truth was, though, that he wasn't at college, that he didn't have the chance to go, because of that one fatal night. Now she'd walk even more slowly, struggling to focus on more positive thoughts. She would need to until she got to school, where her friends could comfort her and tell her it was okay, that life would go on, like they had every fall after the accident. Rachael needed them, but even more, she knew she needed Marcus.  
  
When she got to school, people were going about their daily activities, not noticing her tear-stained face and her look of loneliness. Her best friend, Fiona, greeted Rachael in her usual manner with a big smile and a pat on the back. "How's it going, Rae?" Finoa asked, curiously. When Rachael didn't answer, she knew she either had to keep her distance or dive in to rescue her. "Are you thinking about...him?" Rachael nodded, with a slight look of relief on her face because someone understood her emotions. "Come with me and we'll talk. I've got a study first period anyway." Fiona led Rachael to the ladies' room, where they spent an entire forty- five minutes talking and crying. When the bell rang, Rachael wiped her face and hesitantly pulled herself up from the floor. "Thanks, Fi. I really needed that." "So did I. I miss him, too. It's hard, you know, when someone you love suddenly isn't there anymore. Don't ever be afraid to talk, okay? Speak what's on your mind and you'll feel a whole lot better." The girls hugged and walked to class.  
  
Later that day, Rachael was sitting in her room studying when her Mom came in. "Rach, honey, what do you feel like having for dinner, sweetie?" "Anything's fine. Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure. What's up?" Her mom came and sat on the edge of her bed. "Would you be okay with me talking to people about Marcus' death?" "Of course, honey. That's the only way we're going to get by...talking." "No, Mom. I mean talking in front of large groups, like highschools and middle schools. I really think if I can educate them, it won't happen again." "Honey, I want you to know that your father and I will support you one hundred percent if this is what you really want to do. But remember that this is a personal issue, and people sometimes don't understand--" Rachael cut her off, "I know, Mom. But I really think this time they'll understand. I really do." "Well," her mom said with apprehension, "if you think so."  
  
Knock knock. "Come in!" Principal Weaver called from his desk. "Ah, Rachael. Please, have a seat." "Thank you, but I'll stand," Rachael repiled. "Okay, suit yourself. What's up?" "Well, you remember Marcus don't you?" she started off. Mr. Weaver replied with a tone and look of grief, "Of course I do." "I was wondering if I could speak to our school about his death. I really think it will help them to understand what to watch out for as teenagers and adults. Everyone would benefit from it, I'm sure. And other people can speak their feelings about the accident, also..." "Oh, Rachael, I admire your character and perserverance, but I don't seem to think they'll understand. I think it would be best if--" "Oh, but please, Mr. Weaver. Everything will be fine, I promise. Just please, give me this one chance!" Rachael pleaded. The principal sat for a moment, pondering the idea. "Well, I suppose you're right. I guess they would benefit from it. We all would. I believe tomorrow would be a good time, during the alcohol awareness program. The cheif of police will be in to talk about alcohol and its dangers. I guess we could fit you in." "Oh, thank you so much! Everything will run smoothly, I promise." Rachael headed for the door, but turned around when Mr. Weaver began to speak. "Rachael, I really do admire your determination. I thank you for willing to share this with us. I'm also sure everything will be fine." "Me, too, Mr. Weaver. Me, too..."  
  
The students filed into the auditorium like herds of wild animals. Rachael stood off to the side of the chaos, a bit nervous, but almost completely confident that this would work. She thought more about it, which made her even more frightened, watching the pack of students below her. A moment later, she heard Mr. Weaver's voice at the microphone. "Settle down, settle down, students. We have an ecxiting and informative program for you today. First off, Chief Lacrosse from the Glanville County Police Department, will speak about the danger of alcohol. Please give him your full attention." After the chief's speech, which seemed to take forever, Rachael was able to speak. "Thank you for coming today. This means a lot to everyone here. I realize that the Cheif's speech was very informative, and I might have trouble doing any better, but I do hope that you'll appreciate what I have to say." Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. But still, Rachael went on. "As many of you know, my brother, Marcus, was in a terrible accident two years ago on October 13th. In fact, many of you may have been at the same party that he was. If you were, you were at the same party where alcohol was being served illegally to underage teens. If you were, and even if not, please hear me out. Marcus drove someone home, who unfortunately, ultimately caused his death. Backing out of his friend's driveway, the drunk teen jumped in front of his car, causing Marcus to swerve and hit a tree. He was announced dead immediately after arriving at the Glanville County Hospital. This, I tell you, was caused by alcohol." Rachael noticed a few tears in the audience. "His friend, being drunk at the time, wasn't a very good friend, was he? Marcus was the bigger person, taking the keys from him, and driving him home. He saved his friend's life by risking his own. This, I tell you is true heroism. I ask you not to consider Marcus a victim, but truly a hero. He was sent to Heaven for doing what he did and saved a life other than his own. I tell you, Marcus' friend was the victim of alcohol. At the risk of repeating the Cheif, and for lack of a better phrase, alcohol, in all forms is a drug. We have been taught many, many times not to take drugs. Why should alcohol be any different? For everyone to drink responsibly, legally, and moderately, alcohol must be wiped away from the world. Obviously that will not happen. So what I am asking you is to stay away from alcohol until you are twenty-one years of age. And even then, have someone to drive you if you become intoxicated. By doing this, you can save a life. It can even end up being your own. Even though the fact may be some of us are more than others, we are all victims of alcohol abuse, directly and indirectly. If you have lost someone like I have, please, educate everyone about it. It may seem like a personal issue, but talk. Never be afraid to talk. Though we cannot save every life by standing up here today and educating all of you, our hope is to help just one. Because by preventing one accident, you are making a world of difference. Be responsible, keep victims and heros in your hearts, and talk. Always talk." Rachael walked off the stage with a single tear coming from her right eye, but with many hands clapping. She knew then, that not only the audience there with her that day was clapping, but he was too. Marcus was. She knew that he was proud of her...proud because she talked. * 


End file.
